Dimension Rangers
by ShivaVixen
Summary: A new team lead by an older ranger has to not only save earth, but countless other dimensions as well to stop an interdimensional evil. They'll have unlikely allies and even stranger adventures, but one thing they can count on is their friendship.
1. The Beginning Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers Belongs to Disney/saban. The dimension rangers are all mine, and so are a majority of the villans. This will feature some crossovers with the power ranger series but those will happen at a later date, when I get the courage to do it.**

**This is set in the year 2004, but will not cross over with DT too much, if at all . . . but we'll see how this turns out.**

**The Beginning pt. 1**

"I'm late!" A girl in blue jeans and plain purple T-shirt hurriedly pulled her hair back with a scrunchi. "Ah!" She ran into a man about 5'10" and wearing a red sleeveless shit and red workout pants. "Sorry, didn't see you, ."

"It's alright, what's the hurry?"

"I lost track of time and I'm late." She gave him a look as he chuckled.

"Well, you'd better get going, Tamar."

"It's Tam. For the love of-" But she was already racing down the street. He laughed as she narrowly dodged a biker.

"To have that energy again . . ." He headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Tam's late, again." The young man in a red shirt glanced at the sky. "Amber, can't you get her to be on time for once?" The girl next to him rolled her eyes as she rested her head against a boy in blue.

"She may be my sister, Rick, but she marches to the beat of a different drummer. A very off beat one."

"I'm missing a piano and voice lesson with Mr. Gene for this, she better show." A young man with long hair and a green shirt leaned against the wall.

"She will, this was her idea after all." A short girl in a pink and black sweater set, her companion, a tall hulking boy in a grey with a yellow smiley face shirt glanced up from the manga he was reading, and nodded.

"Right Mina, . . . I hate carnivals-!" the green shirt cut off as the ground started shaking. "Crap, earthquake!"

"No duh, Jon!" As the group of teens lurched against one another, a swirling vortex opened up, and several machine looking things dropped out of it.

"Attack and Destroy!!"

"I vote run!" Jon stared at the group in shock. Mina very narrowly dodged a sword swing, grabbing the creature's wrist, she managed to make it drop the sword, which she grabbed.

"I second that motion, Whoa!" The tallest of the group jumped back from a slash that would disembowl him, and used a nearby trashcan to bowl over his attackers. "Wow, nice moves Rick!" Rick punched out one of the machine like things, round kicking another.

"My dad was obsessed with me at least taking a few Karate classes." Rick jerked as Amber gave a shout and threw a robot. "Wha-"

"Judo. Was supposed to be just self defense, but I decided I like being able to throw a guy around." She grinned at his look, already knowing the next question. "Tam decided street fighting was more her thing, I can't remember what she called the style, it sound Irish. She's learned a little of karate and kickboxing to go with it."

"Wow, here I thought my learning fencing was going to make me seem weird."

"Fencing? Please, you should learn Kendo." Mina rolled her eyes. "Anyone else learn a fighting style?" She cut down one of the things.

"Does wrestling and Boxing count?"

"Nope, I got stuck with learning dancing and ettiquite." Jon then turned to his tall friend. "Cory, you seriously did wrestling?"

"Yeah. I'm on the wrestling team." Cory nodded, then boxed out two of the machines. "Tam seriously did kick boxing?"

"Only a few lessons, she's able to do some basic moves. Jon, you seriously haven't done any fighting styles?"

" . . . Does Free running count?"

"Didn't they do that in the opening of Casino Royale?"

"Yeah, Jack, and no Jon, it doesn't count."

"Okay, how about anyone else do weapon training?"

"Archery." Amber wound up being flung into Jack. "Jon and I are both on the team."

"Guns." Rick ducked a punch, then got knocked off balance thanks to Cory triping.

"None for me, I like up close and personal." Mina and Jack took out two more of the creatures.

"Let's run for it before they regroup!" The teens took off, Mina throwing the sword she had taken into the chest of one of those things. As they ran it became apparent that the creatures were attacking everyone around town. A second eathquake shook the town, and the group of teens wound up falling through another vortex. This one rainbow colored.

* * *

"Stay down!" Tam kicked a creature, frustrated. It was bad enough she was late, but her sister would chew her out for getting into a fight. Glancing around from the hood of a car she had jumped on, she realized she was surrounded, and she wasn't the only one getting attacked. "Ah . . ." She gasped as she got flung onto another car. When the second earthquake hit, the creatures grabbed onto her, and she found herself falling into a dark hole. "Omph!!" She landed hard, having the air knocked out of her.

* * *

"Whoa!!" The group landed in a pile.

"Everyone in one piece?"

"I think I lost my spleen when we landed . . . help me find it?" Cory groaned.

"Where are we?"

"I think the better question is who are you?" Everyone turned to look at a short robot. "My home. I get to ask questions."

"We're just a bunch of teens that got attacked by these freaky things, and were trying to make a getaway before they regrouped." Jon answered. "Or did you want names as well?"

"Names would help."

"I'm Jon, This Rick, Mina, Amber, Cory and Jack. What's yours?"

"Alpha 5. Call me Alpha. How'd you open the trans-dimensional portal?"

"Portal?"

"Yes, the thing you just came through."

" . . . Haven't a clue."

"Alpha, we've got trouble! Oh." A man with dark black hair pulled in a low pony tail in the back entered the room, followed by a muscular man in red. "Uh . . ."

"They opened the portal."

"We don't even know what you're talking about- Mr. Gene?" Amber blinked at the dark haired man. "Mr. Scott?" Her attention turned to the man in red.

" . . . Maybe we can help you." Mr. Scott stepped forward. "First off, let me congratulate you. You're the next team of Power Rangers."

"What?"

* * *

"Where am I?" Tam got to her feet, not liking the darkness that surrounded her, but not afraid.

"Welcome . . . my champion." She blinked as she stared at a shadow in the shape of a man. "I've been waiting eons for your arrival . . . my great warrior."

"Who are you? What is this place?"

* * *

"Are you kiding? Doesn't that involve having a superability or something?"

"No, it doesn't." Mr. Scott smiled. "Unless being able to open doors to other dimensions counts as a superability. But I'll get to that later. The world is in danger. A force that has remained unnamed for centuries is trying to make it's attack on our dimension. We've been calling it the Yin, but it has many different names. Thousands of years ago, a being named Zordon of Eltar, along with several friends and allies, combined their strength to seal it in another dimension, keeping the universe safe from its destructive influences. When Zordon perished, his death weakened the power holding the Yin out of our world."

* * *

"I am called Sigma. Once I was a powerful sorceror, a warrior that kept the balance . . . but I was wrongfully imprisoned, forced into this darkness where i wasted away . . ." Tam kept her face stoic as tendrils of shadow touched her face, freezing cold from where the tendrils touched. She jerked back. "Please, don't leave me, my warrior. You're my only hope."

"Only hope? I'm a teenager. I can't help you, even if I believed you were wrongfully imprisoned, which I don't." She backed away from the shadow, running into a wall. "So tell me the truth." A sixth sense was ringing alarm bells all over the place, telling her not to trust the shadow.

"The truth? But I have told you . . . Eons of being locked away have drained me, taking away my form and my lifeforce . . ." The tendrils wrapped around her, gentler this time. And despite the bells, she found herself relaxing a hair.

* * *

"How do you know all this?" Rick warily studied the two men and robot.

"An old teacher of mine studied very archaic information, often roping me into listening to his findings." Mr. Gene sighed. "When I opened my music store, I didn't realize I would be living in a place where many of the stories would one day come to life."

"As for me, I was the red ranger of Zordon's first team of Rangers." Mr. Scott watched their faces. Then to prove his point, he morphed. "Tyrannosaurus!!"

"Wow . . ." Mina and Cory's eyes bugged out. Mr. Scott powered down. "That's incredible."

"You'll be able to do it as well." Mr. Gene grabbed a case, opening it. Revealing eight slots, six of them with what looked to be multi-colored leather wristbands.

* * *

"Please . . .help me. I will give you the power." Tam glanced at where the shadow's eyes should be.

"Even if I do help you, what's in it for me, other than my life?"

"A wise warrior . . . I will give you several gifts . . . look at the table." Tam looked and saw two wristbands, one black, the other a violet color. "The ability to become a powerful warrior . . . and another unique ability . . ."

* * *

"Rick. a warrior in every sense of the word, You are the dragon." Mr. Scott handed him the red wristband, which he put on his wrist. It glowed red as it settled on his wrist. "Jack, swift and cunning, you are the wise griffin." The blue wrist band went to him. "Jon, easygoing and agile, you are the leviathan." Green. "Amber, pure of heart and mind, you are the unicorn." White. "Mina, curious and fierce, you are the wolf." Pink. "Corey, laidback unless roused, you are the bear." As the yellow flashed on his wrist, he noticed Mr. Scott giving him an amused look. It vanished swiftly, as he turned to face all of them once more. "All of you are strong in your own right, but together you are unstopable. You have the power to enter into other dimensions, where Yin and his army will also enter to steal energy so he can conquer our own."

* * *

"What other unique ability?" Tam stayed still as the shadow touched her face.

"The ability to see." There was a slight hiss to that word. "To see the morphing grid's affects on others . . . to see what part of the grid they belong too. And to see where the energy of the grid flows . . ." By now the initial cold she had felt when the tendrils had touched her were gone. "To find your partner, the other warrior . . . you will need this gift. As well to better to serve me." Tam blinked, stepping back from him. Some of her early wariness returning. "It's your choice, my champion . . . for once this gift is given, it can never be taken back. Not even by me."

* * *

"You seriously think a bunch of teenagers are capable of saving the world?" Jon tried to give a reality check, but he had a feeling he was too late for that.

"Save the world or not, there's a bunch of those things we fought earlier still out there. Who knows what they'll do to the city." Rick reminded him. "If we're the only ones who can stop it, we should."

"So are you in?"

* * *

"Well my Champion?"

"I'll do it." Tam responded. Then gasped as light flashed in her eyes. The light in the room changed to have a purple glow, which seemed to be coming from herself and the purple wristband. It tightened on her wrist. She studied everything, including the fact that her newfound 'employer' seemed to have no light inside. "What are your orders?"

* * *

"I'm in." Rick nodded.

"I'm up for it." Cory glanced at Jack, and nodded in agreement.

"Same as him."

"The girls are in." Mina and Amber nodded.

" . . . I still think we should get our heads checked, but I'm in."

"Good. To morph, call out 'Dimension Ranger', and then say your color." He gave a small smile. "May the Power protect you."

* * *

"Nothing just yet . . . pretend nothing has happened, but search for the one that will help you." Then she found herself back where she had been.

"If that's the case . . . I'm going to continue practicing." She raced over to a group of machines that were attacking a group of kids, and started fighting.

* * *

"Ready guys? Let's morph! Dimension Ranger Red!" Rick changed to Red spandex, wth a helmet that had a simple visor. There was a belt with two holsters, and the wristband had changed to a dark red forearm guard on his right arm. On his chest was the dark red outline of a coiled Chinese dragon with a flame.

"Dimension Ranger Blue!" The navy outline on his chest had a griffin, with wings outstretched.

"Dimension Ranger Green!" The dark green outline on his chest resembled a crocodile, but was clearly more deadly.

"Dimension Ranger Yellow!" The dark shade of yellow was almost brown, but it was clearly a bear.

"Dimension Ranger White!" the off white outline almost looked like silver.

"Dimension Ranger Pink!" It was a darker shade of pink, but it definetly wasn't red, the wolf was clearly howling at the sky.

"Teleporting you to the battle, now."

"Kyah!!" As the team landed, they spread out, fighting and defeating the creatures. "What are these things?"

"They're called Darklings, rangers. You should be able to defeat them by hitting their center eye."

"You mean the one with plastic protecting it?"

"Right. If you need weapons, look inside yourselves and call on the power." Mina focused, and discovered a pink sword in her hand.

"Wow, perfect weight and balance!"

"Hunh . . ." Amber grunted, as she threw one to the ground then closed her eyes, calling forth and bow and arrows. "Amazing!"

"Wow, I got claws!" Cory called out, revealing claws similar to wolverine, except four of them instead of three, they actually resembled brass knuckles if you looked at them a certain way. He did some serious damage as he boxed out the Darklings.

"I like these." Rick alternated kicking the things and using dual blasters on them.

"Cool, a crossbow! I always wanted to try one of these!" Jon then tilted his head as he hit the thing dead center.

"Take a look at this fencing saber . . . it's perfect!"

"Like kids at Christmas." Gene shook his head. "Are you sure these are the ones, Jason?"

"C'mon, Skull, we both know they wouldn't all have made it here if they weren't." Jason looked at his friend. "Though watching this brings back memories."

"Yeah . . . Angel Grove during our High School years was wonderful . . . though I can't believe what a jerk I was. And I thought you weren't ever going to use that name?"

"Sorry Gene. Momentary time lapse." Jason gave a wry smile. "You know, back then, If you had said that ten years down the road, you and I'd be friends, and we'd both mentor and ranger team . . . I'd have thought you'd finally lost all your marbles."

"I would have laughed out loud at whoever said that, then turn around and do something just to prove it wrong." Gene nodded. "We'll finish debriefing them after the battle right?"

"Right."

**Well, how's that for a beginning? I always wondered why Jason didn't get to mentor a team of rangers . . . so this started from that idea. As for the idea of Skull helping . . . I'll admit that came out of left field, but it felt right. And I had to bring back Alpha 5, who will be more Alpha like in the next chapter. **

**I guess I'll just see where this idea takes me. Read and review, suggestions will be considered, flames will be ignored. Besides, everyone has written their own team at some point. Next Chapter will have a character guide if anyone needs it, or it will be in chapter 3.**


	2. The Beginning Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers of any franchise, all I have is a set of action figures from MMPR The Movie, most broken due to overuse. The onl thing I won is my ocs. **

**The Beginning Pt. 2**

Jason Lee Scott was a well known martial artist, and a formiable oppenent if it ever came down to a match. He was well known as charitable, often helping out non-profit organizations and orphanages. That was his public face. Very few people knew of his being a power ranger, the first red, and even less knew that he had become the gold ranger when the Angel Grove rangers gained the Zeo powers. At some point after the red ranger mission, he had very quitely dropped out of the ranger scene, as well as out of the public eye, to try and have a few years alone. He'd gotten a dojo, in a sleepy little town called Moon Valley. Life had been good, except for the last talk he had ever had with Zordon and Alpha 5, after Muranthis.

Zordon had pretty much entrusted him with the secret about the being called Yin, telling him not to speak to the other rangers about the potential threat. Looking back on it now, Zordon had probably know he would be destroyed. He had recieved Alpha 5 from a sudden teleport, moments before the little robot would have been destroyed. The robot had been distressed, and it had taken Jason a while to calm Alpha down. When Zordon's destruction came, roughly a year later, both had felt it. As well a nudging reminder to start work on the morphers and a new command center. Which was part of the reason he was late to the moon mission, they had finally gotten to the command center's dimension. And Alpha had immdiately settled in to fix it up. The center was pitch black, with neon lights of each color of the rainbow, a a lighted area right where all the computers . . . time flowed a little differently there, and Jason hadn't realized it until Alpha reminded him. Then he disapeared again, not telling anyone where he lived, or how to contact him. Kimberely was in Paris, Trini remained in geneva, Zack was in New York, and Billy was in Aquitar, all busy with their lives and not really thinking about the past. Which was just as well.

He'd met Skull, or rather Eugene (or Gene, as he now preferred) the day after he opened a music store right next to his dojo. It had been an awkard meeting, as the two had barely recognized each other. The two had started talking, mostly about high school memories, and they began to hang out a bit more after that. Gene had admitted to knowing that Jason was the red ranger, after hearing the red ranger's voice asking if he and Bulk were okay the day of the rally (and when Zedd first appeared) Though he didn't actually realize it till much later. Like Jason, Gene was also trying to disapear into a normal life, after being called Bulk's sidekick. He'd always had a good talent with music, and had played in bars and anywhere else they needed a pianoman, until he had enough money to open up his own music store. It came as a shock for both of them when Gene had accidentally stumbled into the command dimension. Alpha nearly had a seizure when he had appeared. If robots could have seizures, that is. With the help of Gene's teacher, they had managed to get eight morphers online. Then for some reason, two of the morphers as well as Gene's teacher, had gone missing during a dimensional quake.

All of that information passed through his head as he watched the newest generation of power rangers battle off an army. Somehow it all felt surreal.

"What's the point of sending all those foot soldiers?" Gene frowned at the screen. "He hasn't even opened up another dimensional portal, and the kids are beating them easily."

"He's testing the water. He'll be more prepared to start working on other dimensions once he knows what he needs to take on us." Jason crossed his arms. "He doesn't plan on winning this battle. He porbably doesn't have the energy to win it." The Darklings that weren't destroyed ran, disapearing through another portal. "Rangers, we're teleporting you back to the command center, now." He watched as they disapeared off the screen in streaks of light.

"Wow, what a rush!" Jon blinked as he demorphed. "Talk about wild!"

"Does anyone else think that was too easy?" Rick spoke up, but was a little pushed to the side.

"Rangers." Jason's voice took on the authoratative tone that could get anyone to listen to him. "That battle was just a test of our dimensions defences. You were able to route off Yin only because he allowed you to. If you would all please sit, I'll explain even more about what you're getting into."

* * *

Tam was a little disorented after the fight. For one thing, the gift of being able to see energy and how it flowed was a little out of control. If she didn't focus on not seeing the excess color, she saw the world through the eyes of a painter who decided to have each person made of various colors. It was a bit whacked. For another, the last car she had gotten thrown into had definetely bruised her ribs. She sat down on a park bench, and focused on reality. _I really should have thought about this more before I got into the deal. I am such an idiot._ She glanced at the wristband. _well, at least it's fashionable. _Tam sighed, then winced as the hard wood of the bench hit a tender spot on her back. _How am I supposed to use this anyway? Well, at least I have a sort of excuse for Amber and the rest- Amber! _She got up to her feet. _If those things hurt my baby sister, I will kill them!_ She started moving to the meeting point, as the entire town, for once in the histroy of her having lived there, actually looked busy. Tam focused more on finding her sister.

* * *

"Tam!" Jason had barely finished speaking when Amber leaped to her feet. "I've got to find her, we had two earthquakes and those things . . . she could be hurt."

"Right, let's all go help with the clean up." Gene got up from his chair. "We'll talk more tomorrow." They all returned to the town. Spreading out they started to pick up and shift debris, helping others who had gotten hurt either in the attack or the earthquake.

"Amber!!" The two sisters hugged.

"Are you alright? Those things didn't hurt you did they?" Tam started to check her sister, absently adjusting her jean jacket to hide the wristband.

"I'm fine, sis. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. ouch!" Tam felt her wrist band vibrate at the same time Corey patted her on the back. She silently cursed herself as her sister went into her panicked mode. Obviously Sigma was trying to contact her. "Sis, chill, I kinda got thrown by one of the creep things. All I am is sore." Her protest went unnoticed by her sister and Corey, who immdiately escorted her to the clinic they had in town. The closest Hospital was is Los Angeles, so anything that wasn't serious would be taken care of here. A head of them a group of kids were chatting about seeing power rangers ahead. Cory smirked alittle as he listened in.

"Now-" Amber half froze when her wrist beeped. She briefly glanced at Corey who was walking away already. "You stay here and get your back checked, I'm going to help the rest of everyone." Tam didn't get a chance to protest as her sister took off. Tam's wrist vibrated again, and she made sure her sister was out of sight before disapearing from the clinic's line. She ducked into an alleyway and looked at the band. There was a small silver stud near the front of it, and a design that was boxed in by bold lines.

"Violet Ranger!" She blinked, recognizing the voice.

"Yes, Sigma? What is it?" _Is it just me, or does he sound stronger than before?_

"I have awakened the rest of our war party. I realize time flows differently in your world, but you must come now."

"How?"

"You have to focus on opening a portal to my dimension. Think only of that." He sounded impatient.

"On my way." She glanced around, absently checking her surrounding area before concentrating on a portal that would lead her to Sigma's dimension. It was a lot harder to concentrate than she thought it was going to be, but in the end she was able to make a portal big enough for her to jump through. She landed on her feet in the dimension.

"Impressive, most humans fall flat on their face." She jerked to look up at the growling voice. The first thought that crossed through her mind was flying monkey on steroids. And wearing gold lined black armor. It's eyes were red.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not most humans than isn't it?" She straightened. "Who are you?"

"You should introduce yourself first."

"Now, now." Sigma's voice came from his shadow form on the throne. Which still looked uncomfortable by any means. "Play nice you two. You'll be working close together until Violet can find the black ranger." Nearby someone laughed.

"SOmeone got to-old." Came a mocking voice, and Tam glared at the shadow. She absently activated her second sight as she did, and saw that whoever it was had a weaker light than the flying monkey.

"Violet, come here." She absently moved to the shadow's side. "You're visit gave me enoguh energy to raise these four from their graves. They are all shadows of their former selves, and in some cases they are combinations of fallen warriors." Four warriors moved out of the shadows, all fairly humanoid except for the one that had mocked her. "You've met Dredwing, Shelok is the one who spoke up," He was the less humanoid one. He looked like a cross between a crab, a lizzard, and a dog. "Tartra." The woman wore a black corset, bikini bottom, boots and cloak. And that was pretty much it. She had blue/green hair too. "And last of all, Pyrote." He was a cross between a knight and coyote. His armor was black and red. He grinned at her. "Everyone, this is my violet ranger. She will have equal standing in our war councils."

"She's human!" Dredwing objected.

"I have decided. Do not make me lose my temper." Sigma snarled. "I brought you back, I will take you out."

"She can't even morph!" Tam glanced at the wristband. Then at Dredwing. He was starting to press some of her buttons that got her into trouble.

"Don't need to morph to fight you, Dredwing." She crossed her arms.

"Was that a challenge?"

"Enough!" They all jumped as Sigma actually raised his voice. "Dredwing, I hope you are not doubting my abilites to make decisions . . ."

"No, of course not, Milord!" Tam shifted a bit. Somehow, she had a feeling this 'war meeting' was more about establishing a order.

"Good. Now, apparently that fool Zordon left rangers for me to conted with. They made short work of my army. Violet Ranger, you must find who these rangers are along with searching for your partner. It was clear enough to me that they were from the dimension I attacked."

"As you wish." Tam resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He could have told her that over the communicator. _Definetly trying to establish pecking order. _"Is there anything else? Different time flow or not, traveling between dimensions is sure to attract attention."

"I've made sure that the rangers will be distracted. Just a useless monster I found wandering around." There was a movement of the shadow, like he was waving off her suggestion. "Here is the plan."

* * *

"Ai yi yi yi yi!" Alpha waved his arms in agitation. "Rangers! There's a monster on the loose!"

"Where is it Alpha?" Jason blinked as the words he'd been about to say came out of Rick's mouth.

_I really need to remember how old I am. Especially before I hit a mid life crisis and actually try to take out a monster on my own._ Out loud he simply said, "Good luck Rangers." Before having Alpha teleport him back to the base. Gene was already there at the computers. He pushed the past to the back of his mind and started to run through a databank of monsters that apparently lived in different dimensions.

"Let's morph!" He absently shook his head at the call. It seemed to be the red ranger who choose what the call to morph was. _Something else to file away for further introspection. _

"Man, that thing is ugly." Cory's statement didn't do the monster justice. It had the body of a white ape, blue tentacles that came from all places on its body, and a black head that looked like a rabid wolf's. (Mina later took offense at Cory's description of the head.) One of the tentacles whipped out and knocked him flat. "Ouch." He got back up. "Those things hurt by the way."

"The also do a pretty good job of keeping us away from the main body. I can't get a good hit." Mina yelped as another tentacle hit her, this one creating sparks. She rolled out of the way.

"Then let's not get close to it." Rick fired, hitting it in the chest. Jon unleashed an Arrow, while Amber got into a good position to fire. "I thought you said he wouldn't attack our dimension."

"Sending a monster to do his dirty work doesn't count as Yin attacking. Likely as not he's now testing you still." Jason scowled. This was where he wished he had Zordon's all knowing ability. As much as he knew about the being he was going to mentor this team into taking on, there was still so much he didn't know. Then again, Zordon had been alive for millenia, so he wasn't expected to know everything. "Found it! The monster's actually a species called souldelvers. Normally the dimension they live in has to be filled with negative emotions, they can also live in nightmare and dream dimensions . . ."

"Does frustration count as a negative emotion?" Amber shot an arrow at it.

"I hope not." Jack spoke up. "It's bad enough we can't get close to it."

"Negative emotions are fear and despair in specific." Jason scowled at the screen. "Try to fight it head on, without thinking about the tentacles."

" . . . Sounds like something my sister would do." Mina just laughed at Amber's comment.

"Well, let me go a few rounds." Cory raced forward, ducking and dodging the tentacles. He managed to get a few god hits on its nose before a tentacle shot out of the things stomach, knocking him back and flat on the ground. "Foul!"

"Hyah!" Mina cut two tentacles, noticing as she did that her sword was glowing pink.

"We have to hit him at the same time!" Surprisingly, that suggestion came from Jack.

"Right, Ready . . . Fire!" The creature stood still for a moment, then exploded.

"They destroyed the monster." Tam crossed her arms from where she stood hidden, having gotten there in time to watch it's destruction. If anyone who had known her looked closer, they would have seen the hardness in her eyes.

"And I do not have enough power to make it grow . . . too bad." Sigma's voice came out of her comunicator. "Continue the search for the rangers. Contact me the moment you have a possible accomplice."

"Very well." Tam watched the rangers teleport out, mentally recording the colors to memory. " . . . This will take awhile. Love how he keeps contradicting himself."

* * *

"Well done rangers. We'll work out some of the minor bugs in the system over the next few weeks. In the meantime, I'd like to offer you spots in my Dojo, either teaching or cleaning."

"Or I could take some of you in my music store."

"Music store." Jon spoke up.

"Dojo." Rick glanced at everyone else.

"Dojo for me, what about you, Mina?" Amber shifted.

"Can I do both?"

"We can work something out."

"I'll go with the dojo, music isn't my thing." Cory shrugged.

"I'll go with the music store." Jack nodded.

"If that's settled, we can start working on shifts."

* * *

"Hey, Lovey, what's new?" Tam walked into a small café with the sign of a half moon introducing it as the New Moon Cafe. The young man behind the counter leaned on it, shaggy blonde hair getting in his eyes. He had a thick southern accent, which most people in the town found charming.

"Not much Gabe. Just sore from earlier."

"Me too, Love." He moved away, and Tam sat on a stool. "So, reconsidered my offer? I can still get you a job. My older brother's pretty lenient on who I hire, so long as they aren't felons."

" . . . Think you can afford a part time worker?" Tam shifted in her stool.

"Of course!" He disappeared to get the paperwork and Tam smiled. _Well, that's one thing right today. I work here long enough, I'm bound to find out who the rangers, or my partner is. _She saw her friends walk by. _I just hope it's none of them._ She turned back to Gabe as he came back with the paperwork.

**Next Chapter: The Ranger team goes on a quest for their zords, and the relationship between the sisters (Tam and Amber) starts to strain.**

**Well, that's it for the second part of Beginings. The Character guide will be at the end of chapter three, partially due to a problem with my computer. Let me know what you think, and suggestions are still welcome.**


	3. Zord Quest

**Don't own any seasons of power rangers. Kimberly wouldn't have broken up with Tommy by a letter, and Tommy wouldn't have asked Kat out- Sorry, reflex action. **

**Zord Quest**

"Everthing's . . . white." Amber walked through the woods. "or, whited out, there are still some colors." The pale green of the leaves stood out to her. She glanced down at her clothes, her already faded jeans and white t-shirt seemed to be shinning a bit. "It's amazing." She glanced at the sky, which was a very pale shade of blue. "So this is the white dimension . . ."

"Pink's not that much different." Mina spoke into her communicator. "Everything is tinted pink." She glanced at the pink tinted water. "I kinda like it."

Back at the command center, Skull shook his head. "Girls, you're supposed to be looking for your Zords. The boys are making better progress than you." Skull then glanced at the screen showing the Green dimension, where Jon was stuck in a swamp. "Well, some of them." He amended.

"Someone want to run this nature walk by me again?" Cory glanced at the yellow tinted sky. Which surprisingly didn't make the blue sky green. "Not that I don't mind the yellow."

"Each of you tap into the power of the morphing grid, which has several different colors. Each color connects to the grid in a nexus, or a dimension. There should be a dimension for each ranger, and we're positive that these dimensions belong to you. Only you can go into a dimension with your color base, unless you aren't a primary color, or white." Skull sighed. "As it is, we're just barely getting visuals on you guys, but this command center is kind of a hub for your particular powers." He could feel a headache building from staring at the screens. "Your Zords live in your dimensions, and you'll be able to summon them if you run into trouble. They correspond to the animal on your wristbands."

"How long have we been here?"

"Only a minute in our home dimension." He consulted a set of clocks. "So time flows faster in those dimensions than it does at home. I'll let you know if we have to call you back, otherwise, good luck." He terminated the connection as the kids continued hiking through their color dimensions.

"Right." Corey sighed. "If I was a bear, where would I be?"

Jon made it to a beach, where he plopped down on a rock. He hadn't talked to anyone since he asked how long they had been in the dimensions. "A leviathan . . . right." The rock he was on shifted, and suddenly he was on the ground, and blinked up at a large crocodilian creature, easily as big, or even bigger, than their high school. "Uh . . . Hi?" His mind couldn't focus on very much other than 'big'.

"How's it going?" Jason walked in.

"Jon found his Zord." Gene grinned up at Jason.

"How?"

"He sat on its nose." Jason coughed. "Yeah, that was my reaction."

"I think I'll wait a bit before talking him through what to do. Anyone else find anything?"

"Not, Ah." Gene smiled. "Cory found his." The two mentors dialed up the sound for Cory.

"Hello, Mr. Bear . . . or is it Mrs.? Ms.? I'm Cory, Cory Kidder. Either you are my zord, or I'm your human, either way we work together, so could you stop snarling at me? Please?"

"Well, he's polite." The two older men glanced at each other. Jason grinned and shook his head as Gene burst out laughing. A real laugh, not the fake one he'd had in high school.

"Well, it's good to hear someone found their zord." Mina muttered, before looking at the sky. "Hey, there's a cottage!" She stepped forward.

_Rrrrr . . ._ She stopped, and glanced to the side. There was a large pink colored wolf.

"Whoa . . . Hi . . ." She glanced at the cottage, then at the wolf. "I'm sorry, is this your territory?" She backed up the way she had come, the wolf still growling at her. "Oh, come on, don't be like that." She crossed her arms, before glancing down at her wristband. "Dimension Ranger Pink!" She morphed, then approached the wolf holding out her hand. "See? I'm your friend."

In the blue dimension, Jack was taking the same approach. The griffin flapped it's wings, rearing back. "Easy . . . easy . . . I'm not going to hurt you." The griffin snapped its beak. "Whoa . . ." He kept talking to it. "Guys, think of the zords like large animals . . ."

"It helps if you morph- Whoa!" Mina was suddenly pinned down by a massive paw, being nuzzled by the wolf. "Heehee, that tickles!" She demorphed, and the wolf continued to smell her.

"Right, they'll start to calm down." Jack watched as the griffin stopped snapping its beak.

"I still haven't found anything." Amber glanced around.

"Me either." Rick sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll find them. The dimension isn't that big." Jason spoke up.

"How would you know?"

"Because all dimensions have a purpose. These dimensions are only to house your zords, so their not as big as say- an alternate dimension where bad is good." Jason shrugged. "I'll explain more latter."

"Dimension Geography 101?" Cory joked, the bear had stopped growling at him, and was now laying next to him.

"Something like that." Jason agreed.

"Oh, wow." Amber breathed. "There's a castle in this dimension." She glanced around the meadow. The unicorn zord was standing next to a lake, watching her. " . . . Dimension ranger white." She morphed. "Come on, I'm your friend."

"Hey, there's a fort in this place." Rick glanced over the redstone walls. Then he almost got incinerated by a Dragon. "Dimension Ranger Red!" The dragon landed in front of him, Snarling. "Easy, easy . . ." For a few moments, he couldn't figure out how he was supposed to talk to the Dragon, or how morphing was supposed to help. Then something sort of clicked open in his head. Words that didn't quite make sense for a moment poured in. He ignored that part because he realized something else. Somehow, the zord felt like a part of him. "Whoa . . . This is cool."

"Alright rangers, We're going to teleport you to the Zord Hangar, then you'll have to call your zords there, okay?" There was a chorus of agreement.

"Teleporting in three . . . two . . . one." Gene typed a few keys. "You heading down?"

"What do you think?" Jason walked over to a door of light that appeared and stepped through it.

"Whoa . . . this is the Zord bay?"

"Yes. We'll be able to run diagnostics here, as well as repair your zords when they get damaged." Jason smiled.

" . . . Here's a question, if you and Gene have been working on this project, why weren't the Zords already here?" Amber looked at him.

"We did build them. But they wouldn't have developed into usable zords without some time on their own." Jason noted the looks. "All zords have a level of sentience, enough so that the Zord and its driver can act as one. I'll explain it later, for now- Rick?"

"How do we call them?" Rick moved to the spot that had a red dragon painted on it.

"Simple, just say your color and your zord. So, your's would be Red Dragon." He smiled. "It'll be quicker to call when you're introuble."

"Alright. Red Dragon!" A swirling red vortex opened, and the zord enetered, coming to rest and looking more mechanical than the one from the dimension. Everyone else followed suit.

* * *

"So, how do the zords work?" The teens stood or leaned around the command deck, as Cory and Jon had started to call it.

"They combine in teams of four." Jason explained. "They can also all combine into one super Megazord."

"But there are six of us." Mina reminded him.

"Leviathan and Unicorn can replace Griffin and Wolf." Jason leaned against a counter.

"Does this have anything to do with the two open slots in the case that held our morphers?" Jack looked up, curious.

"Got it in one." Gene smirked, then held up his hands at Jason's look.

"Yes. About two years ago, there was a dimensional quake. It opened up portals in a few dimensions that allowed transportation to others. A friend of ours was working on fixing the teleportation chips in the black and violet morphers . . . he fell through a portal with them, and we are unable to locate the morphers to teleport them back here." Jason explained. "We are also unable to detect what dimension that portal led to."

"Violet? I've seen power rangers on the news, but I've never seen a violet ranger."

"I didn't pick out the colors." Jason shifted. "Trust me on that one."

"What were the animals?"

"Violet was a panther. Black was a fox, which could take the place of the wolf as well." Gene stretched out in his chair. "Black, White, Green and Violet could combine into their own megaZord. The goal was to have two team that could back each other up, and limit outside interference."

"So, Jon and I are just back ups?" Amber crossed her arms.

"No. Juding from some of the blueprints and schematics, your six should be able to combine into one Megazord, as well as all eight. But we aren't quite sure of the exact sequences yet, which is why you had to find your Zords and bring them to the Zord bay." Jason glanced at a set of clocks. "It's getting late in our home dimension."

"One more question, how do we know when a dimension is in trouble?"

"By nature, the dimensions don't actually touch each other. Even when someone jumps dimensions, they don't touch. What Yin is doing is bringing the dimension he is trapped in right next to another dimension, and then . . . well, I guess the best word is merging them, effectively draining the dimension of power and life. When that initial contact happens, it sends a power surge through the dimensions, which we'll be able to pick up."

"Oh . . . okay."

"So his dimension is kinda like Rogue from the x men?" Cory tilted his head. "It touches another and the unfortunate victim gets drained?"

"And wiped out of existence." Jason nodded. "Good analogy. There are sensors that can pick up when a dimension touches another . . . that creates the dimensional quakes. Yin's dimensional prison, and the Command deck are loops of dimensions off our own, so it's easier to travel too."

"Can we save the how the universe works lecture? I'm beat." Jon also had a headache. Science wasn't his forte.

"Alright, be careful on your way home."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Tam got up. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago."

"I was hanging with Jack." She shifted. "It's no big deal."

"No, it's not, but you usually call." Tam crossed her arms, then glanced at the clock. "We can argue about this later, I have the morning shift."

"Morning shift?" Amber's question stopped her sister at the stairs.

"Yeah, I got a job." She turned. "Gabe offered it to me."

"Him? He's a flirt!"

"A job's a job. Besides, if you're going to be spending all your time with Jake-"

"That's a low blow and you know it." Amber bit her lip. "I have a job too . . ."

"Oh?" Tam glanced away, before looking back. "And what is it?"

"I'm helping out at the Thunder Dragon Dojo." Somehow, the air between the two of them had gotten stuffy. "I was going to tell you-"

"But you got sidetracked?" Amber barely got to breathe before her sister continued. "I'm glad you don't need me anymore." That hurt.

"Sis-"

"Goodnight Amber." Tam was gone. Amber didn't move from where she stood.

"This is all wrong." Was the half whisper that finally escaped her.

In her own room, Tam leaned against the closed door. She absently covered her eyes with one hand. "Bloody hell." That was a low blow to her sister, she knew it. But there was a part of her that was reasoning that as long as Amber stayed away from her, nothing was going to happen to her sister.

Even if she did wind up all alone in the end. _Well, maybe not alone, I still have to find a black ranger._ Her wrist vibrated. _Now what?_ "Violet here."

"Hellooo, Violet." She glared at the communicator. "It's Tartra, Just calling you up to see what progress you've made."

"I thought we discussed this," Tam flopped on her bed. "I'd call you if I found anything, which I haven't just yet."

"Oh, don't be like that." Tam rolled her eyes, Tartra was attempting to be cute, which was working as well as a flying turtle. "I- hey!" Tam bit back a snicker as she heard Dredwing start to chew Tartra out. Then the link went dead.

"She should've been blonde."

* * *

"Hey, Tam, you okay?" Gabriel 'Gabe' McDougal looked up as the young woman entered through the employees entrance. She looked exhausted.

"Yeah, Gabe, just fine." She sighed. "Didn't sleep well. I'll be alright once I get some coffee."

"Okay." Absently he frowned. "Is your sister alright?"

"Huh?" Tam glanced up from the coffee maker.

"Your sister, Amber. Is she alright?"

" . . . I think so." Gabe shifted to look at Tam. A red flag went up in his mind.

Tamar and Amber Ryder were fraternal twin sisters, a fact evidenced by Tam's darker hair and grey eyes while Amber had light brown hair and green hazel eyes. The two had always been inseperable, the reason Tam had originally turned down the job at the Café was because she and her sister had to talk about it. When Amber got bullied in middle school, Tam was the one who sent the bullies packing with black eyes and bloody noses. When Tam got sick, Amber fussed over her like a mother hen. As long as Gabe had known them, the two were best friends.

"You think so?"

" . . . We had a spat last night. It wasn't anything big." Tam sighed. "Just . . . we aren't talking right now. It doesn't matter, anyway. She'll get over it." Gabe all but felt his mouth drop open. That didn't sound like Tam. "Gabe, people fight. It's about time she started punching back instead of listening to me all the time, anyway. I don't want to be my sister's keeper all of my life."

" . . . If you say so, Tam. But I think you should make up with your sister at some point."

"I will . . . Just not now." Gabe shook his head as the two stared to work on opening the café.

* * *

"What's the story, Morning Glory?" Cory grinned up from where he was moving chairs. Then stopped as he saw Amber's face. "What's wrong?"

"Tam. We got into a fight last night."

"But you and Tam never fight! Unless it's over who gets the last cookie, and even then you work it out!" Amber gave a half smile at Cory, but it faded so quick, he wasn't sure he saw it.

"I know. But we did . . . I can't even try to smooth things over because we're going to be busy, and it's not like," She paused and glanced around, before continuing. "It's not like I can tell her I'm a ranger going to save other dimensions and ours. I can't even tell her where I disappeared to the other day when we left her at the clinic." Amber sat on a chair. "I guess it's a good thing she has the job at the Café . . . She won't notice when I disappear as much."

"That's the only problem with being a Ranger." Both jerked as they glanced up at Jason. "Your social life and normal friendships suffer greatly. It's why a lot of Rangers wind up dating each other, and why they become so close, friends wise."

"I guess you wouldn't know of a way to make it up to her."

"No . . . My ranger team and I were friends before we even became rangers. We were pretty exclusive before Zordon chose us." He watched as Amber's head went down, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, recently a lot of ranger teams have been able to defeat their villain within a year, I'm sure we'll be able to work out some of the problems between you and your sister."

"I hope so." She sighed, then stood up. "What's my job?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I want you teaching the women's self defense class. My normal teacher is on maternity leave." As Jason and Amber walked away, Cory returned to stacking and moving chairs. _Tam and Amber had a fight . . . There goes reality. Well, our reality went out the door when we decided to become Power Rangers, but still._

**End of Zord Quest. Next Chapter: The team enters a carnival dimension, and Skull notices some anomalies. Tam also gets closer to a potential black ranger. Also the real plotline of the story starts. First few chapters have always been defining plot in any of my stories. **

**By suggestions I mean what type of dimensions people want to see, Like a dimension where everything is backwards, or a dimension that has talking animals or something. I already have the serious dimensions planned out, just need some of the fun ones to be suggested. **


	4. Life is a Carnival Pt 1

**Don't own power rangers, just any oc that isn't affiliated with a power ranger season.**

**Life is a Carnival **

**Part 1**

"Lovey, when we finishing closing, would you like to go to my apartment? We can have a few drinks and talk-"

"Gabe, unless drinks include sodas or other non-acholic beverages, I doubt it's going to happen. You have to clean the front door." Tam shifted her shoulders.

"But-"

"If you have time to flirt you have time to clean." Gabe jerked and quickly rushed to the door. "Never thought I'd see the day where my brother didn't have a girl wrapped around his finger." Tam glanced up from where she was putting up chairs. The man who spoke was tall and blue eyed, and fairly muscular. He smiled. "Can I keep you?"

"Very funny, Luke." She gave a wry smile. "But your girlfriend might object."

"No, he's got her hooked, too. Just not as hard as say, Georgette." Tam winced. "She brought out her claws didn't she?"

"For a girl named after a stuck up poodle in Oliver in company, she hisses like a cat." Tam sighed. "Am I introuble?"

"No, I watched the altercation. You weren't on the clock when it started." Luke shifted. "We're done in the back, sweep out here, then you can go."

"Thanks Luke."

"Not a problem. Thank you for coming in when Alicia called in sick, and on short notice."

"My pleasure." She watched him go to the door which Gabe was wiping down, a group of people passed and she slipped into seeing the grid. A huge splash of Black met her vision.

* * *

"Oomph!!" Rick found himself looking at the ceiling. Breathing didn't come easy for a moment.

"You alright?" He blinked up at the concerned face of Jason.

"Yes . . . but I'd like to preserve my pride by staying down." Jason smiled as he helped Rick up. "Do you have to keep dumping me onto the mat?"

"How else are you going to learn?" Jason patted him on the shoulder. "Nice work today, rookie."

"Rookie?" Rick wasn't sure he liked the nickname. Jason briefly glanced to make sure no one was looking, before leaning in.

"Rookie red ranger. Original prerogative."

"Oh. How long until you stop calling me that?"

"Till a newer Red shows up." Jason grinned. "Or I could call you kid . . ."

"You're only a decade older than me." Rick retorted. "Or maybe less . . . how old are you anyway?"

"I graduated '97." Jason then moved to talk to his next adult class, while Rick picked up some of the sparring equipment. Trying to figure it out, and ultimately failing when something hit him in the back.

"Sorry!" Cory looked at him from behind a large box. "Didn't see you."

"S'lright." As Cory set the box down next to the bin of sparring equipment, their wristbands beeped. Annoyingly, it went to the tune of 'Shave and a Haircut'. (Jason claimed it was Gene's idea, Gene claimed it was Alpha, Alpha claimed Gene and Jason suggested it. The teens decided to drop it until they could come up with a better ringtone for the communicators) They both moved to where Jason's office was. "Alpha?"

"Rangers, Yin is making his move. Get to the Command center." The little Robot sounded distressed.

"Alright, On our way." Rick glanced at Cory and together they opened the portal to the command dimension. As they entered the room, they were almost knocked over by the arrival of Jon and Amber.

"What is it, Alpha?" Jason came in behind Gene.

"Yin is attacking Sector C-5. He has not set troops yet, but his dimension has latched onto it." Alpha was studying the machines. "The dimension is based off a combination of Carnivals, Circuses and theme parks you humans have." Jason tilted his head. Somehow, that comment didn't sound like the Alpha 5 he knew.

_I'd better talk to him later._ He glanced away. "Rangers, we'll be sending you in un morphed. Yin doesn't know who you are just yet, so do your best to keep him from finding it out. And be careful. Just because the dimension looks fun, does not mean it really is."

"Right."

"We're teleporting you now." Then they were gone.

"Wow . . . this place is amazing." They glanced around.

"Let's split into groups of two." Rick got a fair map that someone had dropped. "We'll meet up at the carousel, in a bit, if we don't find anything."

"Following laser blasts and screams would probably help if there is trouble." Jack blinked. "Where'd they go?" They were the only ones still looking at the map. Jack managed to see the back of Jon and amber as they headed to the carnival games, and Rick saw Cory's head disappear towards the large circus tent.

"Well, you want to check out the theme park spot?" The two boys started walking.

"This is so cool . . ." Mina glanced around. "But I don't see any danger- Gah!" She jumped and grabbed Cory as a group of clowns passed them, rushing into the ring.

"Don't like clowns?"

"They're evil . . ." She muttered, still clinging to his arm.

"I'll agree with that." Jason spoke up. "But I'll tell you that story another time." Gene tilted his head.

"As long as you do tell us the story . . . I want to hear about your time as a ranger." Mina muttered, before the two started walking away.

* * *

Tam tossed the trashbag in the garbage bin, before walking away. She moved to where she could see the two brothers, and then used her second sight. Luke was a normal shade of red, with brown and a cream color mixed in. Gabe was a ranger shade of black. _Can Gabe even fight? He always backs down from any confrontation . . ._ Tam bit her lip. Gabe was a good friend, a bit of a flirt and skirtchaser, but he wouldn't backstab her, like she was sure Dredwing and Pyrote would do. _I really need someone I can talk to. I can't confide in Amber . . . at least, not for now. _She waited as he walked past her to his bike. "Hey, Gabe."

"Hey, something wrong?"

"No . . . not exactly." She fidgeted. "Do you take any martial arts?"

"Huh?" Gabe glanced at her, before shrugging. "Aikido, and a little Bo staff." He shifted the messenger bag on his shoulder. "Why?"

"It's a long story . . . can we talk in private?"

"Sure." Gabe wasn't one to turn away from a friend in distress. "Does this have to do with Amber, too?"

"Not really."

"Are we sure Yin's attacking the dimension? So far it looks pretty normal." Rick watched as a guy and girl walked by holding hands. "Even if people seem to be kinda stuck on having fun . . ."

"The sun hasn't set." Jack shifted. "We've been here for hours and the sun hasn't set. It's still late afternoon."

"You're right . . ." The two stopped at the carousel, which wasn't going. "That's interesting."

"What?"

"The animals." Rick pointed. "They're kinda ours." There was a red Chinese dragon, A unicorn, and others that corresponded exactly to the colors and animals of the rangers. "Only ones that aren't are the last four, they even have the panther and fox." He glanced around. "Jason, so far there's nothing happening."

"I know Rangers, but the sensors are going nuts-" Jason's explanation was cut off by a crack of thunder in the dimension.

"Never mind." Rick sighed.

* * *

Tam felt her wrist buzz. Gabe was still staring at his mug. She glanced at him, then answered. "Violet."

"I require your assistance, now." Sigma's voice hissed.

"I'm on my way." As she stood, Gabe grabbed her wrist.

"I'm coming too." Clear blue eyes met her grey ones. "You'll need me."

"Then come on." She pulled him through a portal with her.

"There you are! I was starting to wonder- who's that?" Tartra blinked at Gabe.

"The Black ranger." Tam moved forward. "Where's Sigma?"

"Lord Sigma." Tartra corrected. But her attention was more on Gabe. "He's not very . . . muscular . . . but he is cute."

"You're not so bad yourself." Gabe winked, and then winced at the happy squeal that came from the woman. Tam gave him an annoyed look, and the two made their way to the throne room.

"There you are . . . I see you've found the black ranger."

* * *

"Why are they tearing up the dimension, anyway?" Mina jumped and dodged a laser blast, as people around her finally showed fear.

"Each dimension has a power source that guards it from destruction. It does have a physical form, and destroying the physical makes it easier to get to the energy." Gene explained. "Sometimes it can even be a person."

"Oh, look, a flying monkey on steroids." Jon pointed out to Amber as the two raced through the games to get to their friends.

"What?" Jason stared at the screen.

"Jason, is that?"

"I don't know, but it sure looks like it." Jason tensed. "Rangers, that flying monkey is dangerous, do not underestimate him!" _Goldar . . ._

"Do you know him?"

"A version of him. Just be careful."

* * *

"I need you to find the key of the dimension. A nexus of power, and lead Dreadwing to it." Gabe stared at his wrist. He partially ignored the feeling of 'this isn't good'. His main concern was making sure Tam didn't get herself killed.

'Because Amber would kill me.' Moments later, they were teleported into a fairground.

"Well, Lovey, shall we take a stroll?" The thunder was definetly out of place for the setting. People were running in terror.

"Don't call me that." Tam snapped, absently activating her eyes. Colors swirled, and as she focused, they all seemed to converge near the Big top. "We've got our target, c'mon." The two kept a low profile as they moved through the stalls. The sound of fighting up ahead made them pause. "Power Rangers."

"How can you tell?"

"Cause the colors are brighter up ahead."

"Dimension ranger Red!" Tam had to shut her eyes as similar calls rang out and the surge in the morphing grid almost blinded her. White and green arrived.

"Dimension ranger?" Gabe blinked. "Hey, looks like the team that rescued the tow-ow!" Tam elbowed him.

"C'mon," Tam stood. "We have to go this way."

* * *

"So, The power rangers have come to play . . ." Dredwing laughed. "This will be fun!"

"Oh, I bet." Mina got her sword out. She and Cory were still close to the circus, and were the closest to Dredwing. "this is- GAH!!" As she'd been speaking, two bolts of magic had come from Dredwing's sword. It struck two clowns, one who was a magician looking, the other looked like a stereotypical clown but had a fire baton, and warped them into clownlike monsters. "Bad day!"

" . . . I can't decided whether to laugh or to worry." Gene studied the screen. "What do you think?"

"Worry now, laugh later. Pink, don't panic. It's a spell. You have to defeat the clowns to break it." Jason sighed. "Blue, what are you doing?"

"There's something wrong with this carousel . . . it's too much of a coincidence that it has our animals." Jack had gotten onto the carousel during the initial attack. "There's a paper in the griffin's mouth!" He put a hand to it's beak, gently prying the paper out. "It's from your friend! Listen-" He had to duck from a few stray blasts. " 'Jason and Gene, Am in my thirty-seventh dimension, stopped here to help repair ferris wheel, have left gift for the rangers, use well, Professor Howard. PS, have discovered secret of Yin, look at journal entry of tenth dimiension."

"Anything else?"

"Looks like a riddle and a bunch of numbers-"

" . . . I'm going to teleport Jason to you. He knows Howard's games more than I do." Gene glanced at Jason, who just held up his old communicator. "Make sure you take care of him. Teleport in two, one, go."

"Skull-" Jason dove to the side. "You teleported me right into the middle of the battlefield!"

"Sorry, the dimension shifted!" Gene absently frowned as he began to check the readouts he was getting. "Alpha are you getting this?"

"Ai yi yi yi! He's aiming for the power nexus!"

"And he has help . . ." Gene's frowned depeened as he studied the screen. "Jase – lookout!" Jason finally made it to the carousel.

"Right, see?" Jack showed him the paper. Jason studied it for a moment.

" . . . Say 'griffin cycle'."

"Uh, Griffin Cycle." Jack jumped as the griffin on the carousel screeched. The pole disappeared, and their was the sound of gears moving as the griffin turned into a motorcycle. "Whoa . . ."

"Blue, use it to get to Pink and Yellow!" Rick called out.

"Go, I'll be alright." Jason waved him off. He was looking at the lower part of the paper.

"Alright, I'm on it." Jack and the cycle took off. "Pink, what's the situation?"

"Evil clowns and flying monkeys! What do you think the situation is like?!" Mina yelled as she dove away from the clown whose fire baton turned into a flamethrower.

"It's not that bad." Cory dodged, then he saw something else. "the Magician clown is running off! Towards the funhouse and mirror maze!"

"I'll intercept him, Unicorn Cycle!!" Amber hopped on her cycle as it came to her. Then she was off.

"White!" Rick called out, but was cut off by a hit to his helmet. "Great . . . Yellow, follow that clown!"

"I'm on it- whoa, the griffin cycle fires lasers from its beak." Cory paused a half second to admire Jack's entrance- he'd jumped a bunch of barrels and then fired down on the darklings and the flamethrower clown. Then he was off after the clown magician monster.

"Rangers, I know where the nexus might be," Jason started.

"Go for it." Rick turned and looked at Jason. "You can morph if they attack, We'll keep them busy so they don't have time to look!"

"Alright, be careful, rookie."

"You too, old man." Jason shook his head, then blended into the chaos of the dimensions inhabitants.

"Old man?"

"It's a red thing." Jason responded to Gene's question. Then he was following the rather crude directions to the potential nexus.

**End Life is A Carnival, pt 1. **

**Next: The battle kicks off while Jason races unknowingly against Tam and Gabe for the key and winds up face to face with Dredwing, Pyrote joins the fray against the Red and Green rangers, While White and Yellow face of against Magico and Pink and Blue vs Flambe.**

**Chapter three is now Zord quest, and please read and review, constructive criticism helps me write. Flames do absolutely nothing. **


	5. Life is a Carnival Pt 2

**Life is a Carinval**

**Part 2**

"Hold it right there monster clown!" Cory managed to stop the magician clown.

"I'm not 'Monster clown' I'm Magico!" Cory stared at the clown for a moment.

"Uh, okay . . . Hold it right there Magico."

"Sorry, no can do!" The clown pulled at the hankercief that was sticking out of its breast pocket. It turned into a net that Cory almost avoided. Almost being the key word. "Wow, what a shock!" The net turned to shock him.

"Ah!" Cory fell to the ground. "Not fun . . ."

"Cor- Yellow!" Amber shot at the clown with her cycle as she drove up. The clown dropped the net and disappeared into the Mirror Maze. "Are you okay?"She helped him get untangled.

"Yeah." He was kinda surprised. He just survived being electrocuted. It had hurt pretty bad, but then . . . he was just sore. "I'm fine."

"While your in morph, you're protected from a lot of damage. You also recover a bit quicker." Jason explained. "However, you get hit hard enough and often enough, you'll be forcibly demorphed."

"So, be careful?"

"You got it."

"Let's go." The two raced into the maze of mirrors.

Jason dodged people and darklings as he raced towards the Big top. He was unaware of two others also making their way towards the tent.

"Violet, sure this is a good idea?" Gabe followed her, but he barely kept up.

"No, but I don't think it's going to be a good idea to disappoint this guy." She brought the wristband to her mouth. "Dredwing, the key's in the big top-" A flash of red caught her eye. "Wow . . . someone with power is heading that way too."

"How much power?"

" . . . More than Dredwing has, that's for sure." She smirked as Dredwing came on the line.

"What!"

"Chill, whoever he is, he's got enough power for me to see. It's a ranger of some kind." She frowned. "Gabe and I wouldn't be able to take him, either."

"Then Dredwing shall go after him. You two shall return . . ."

"Works for us." Tam agreed. She glanced back at the blaze of red. "I really don't want to tangle with that guy."

"Why not?" Gabe looked at her.

"He's not morphed, and he's making that much of an effect on the grid." She backed off. "Trust me, that guy's dangerous, especially if we can't morph."

"I'll take your word, lovegirl." They slipped out of the dimension.

Gene scowled, something just left the dimension. It wasn't a darkling. Or even a monster . . . "Red look out!" The Red ranger barely dodged back as a burst of flame nearly hit him. Another warrior stood there.

"I am Pyrote! Care to try me, Red ranger?" Rick was suddenly hard put to defend himself from the blitz attack. He wound up getting slammed into a wall.

"Red!" Jon tried to lunge forward, but more darklings attacked him.

"I'll get the key!" Dredwing took to the sky.

"Rex . . . you're about to get company." Gene clenched his fist. Watching this was frustrating.

"Thanks for the heads up . . ." Jason made it inside. "Are the scanner's working?"

"Eh . . . maybe?" Gene glanced at the readouts. "Which scanners are you talking about?"

"The portable ones." Jason sighed. They really needed to re organize the computer.

"Ah . . . yes. They are."

"Good." He pulled a device that looked like a round remote out. "Scaning-" The ceiling of the tent ripped and he quickly hid the device. Dredwing landed in front of him, wings unfurling and sword in hand. "Goldar?!"

"I am Dredwing." Jason shifted. "You . . . I know you . . ."

"Rex, get out of there!" Gene hissed.

"Can't, I- " He was cut off as he dove away from Dredwing's sword.

"You destroyed me!" Dredwing snarled. "Jason." He hissed the name. Jason felt the blood run from his face.

_He knows who I am. He knows my name._ Jason took a deep breath. "Well then, I'll just have to do it again, won't I? It's morphin' time! Tyranosaurus!" He morphed and brought out the power sword. "Hurry up Skull."

"You got it Rex." Gene glanced at alpha. "Alpha, can you get the scanner to lock on?"

"Sorry, Skull, but the morphing energy interfered!" Alpha tapped through the keys. "It'll take a moment to reset, Ai yi yi!"

* * *

"You're going down, clown!" Jack and Mina were teaming up, but they were discovering a slight problem. Their sword styles were clashing. It wasn't really noticeable, if you didn't have much fighting experience, but there were moments when the two came close to hitting or accidentally blocking the other's sword. The darklings in their section had been destroyed by the griffin cycle.

"I don't think so!" The clown waved one of its fire batons in an arc. They dodged, but the ground exploded instead, knocking them of their feet.

"Oh, this keeps getting better and better." Mina got back up. "Blue, follow my lead."

* * *

"Leviathan Cycle!" Jon called his cycle to life, and then quickly he hopped on. He shot down the darklings that were still in the area. "R- Red?"

"Gre-" Rick didn't have time to speak before he went through another stall. He rolled to his feet, in time to jump away from another firey blast. Pyrote wasn't as good close up, but he was making sure Rick couldn't get close. And whatever the armour was that he was using, it was impervious to blaster fire. He got to his feet and promptly ran into the water gun game. Something clicked, and he grabbed one of the guns, spraying pyrote before the villain could shoot fire again.

"Yarrgghh!!!" Pyrote shrieked, steam coming off his armor. He vanished into another portal.

"Red, you okay?"

"Yeah . . . let's go help Rex." Rick was silently amazed at how quick he shrugged off the attack. "Dragon Cycle!"

* * *

"Is it just me, or is this maze bigger on the inside than the outside?" Cory winced as he once again ran into a glass wall. Amber kept looking for the evil clown.

"It's not just you." She glanced around. A flash of black, and she shot an arrow. A mirror broke. She whirled around in time to get shoved through glass. Cory swung and hit the clown. "White?!"

"Here!" She barely dodged as the magician clown picked the flower from his vest. But instead of turning into a boquiet of flowers, it turned into a sword. Magico slashed at both of them quickly, knocking them into glass.

"I'm starting to hate clowns." Cory got up. "Where'd he go?"

"Rangers, the clown's gone out of the maze." Skull spoke up. "He's going back to help the other finish off Pink and Blue."

"Right, where's Red and Green?" Amber, in a rare display of temper, began smashing her way out of the mirrors.

"On their way to help Rex, but they're going to help the other two first."

Over by Flambe (which the fire baton clown called himself) Mina and Jack finally got the drop on the clown. It didn't last for long, as a moment later the second clown sent Mina flying into a stall.

"Need help?" Rick shot at both clowns as he and Jon came up.

"What took you so long?" Two arrows found their targets as Amber and Cory came up.

"Alright, let's do it gang."

"Be careful, they're both stronger than the souldelver you fought before. If you have to, combine your weapons." Skull instructed.

"Right."

Jason, meanwhile, found himself in trouble. Dredwing was very good with his sword, and he was running out of places to dodge.

"You're pathetic, how could I lose to someone like you?!"

"I'm better than you ever were." Jason grit his teeth. He was getting tired, and for some reason the power that he normally could control kept fluctuating during the fight. It had been awhile since the last time he had been in a morphed fight. "I at least have morals!"Jason shoved back hard, sending Dreadwing stumbling away.

* * *

"Did they get stronger or is it just me?" Cory struggled to his feet. "I don't think I can take more hits like that."

"We can't get close enough either." Jack and Mina helped him.

"And range attacks aren't phasing them." Rick glanced down at his weapons. "We've got to combine them."

"Alright, Dimension Crossbow!"

"Dimension Sword!"

"Dimension Saber!" both took up a place with the blades flat against the length of the crossbow.

"Dimension . . . what do I call these things?" Cory paused a moment. "Dimension Claws!" They hooked onto the arch of the bow.

"Dimension Bow!" That went on top of the claws, crateing a space between the two bows.

"Dimension blasters!" One changed into being a straight piece of metal, connecting on top of the crossbow, the other connected to the back of the crossbow. "Fire!" At somepoint when Rick caught and aimed, the others came and steadied it, they all felt a surge of power, coming from somewhere deep inside them and flowing into the weapon. It was amazing. The two monster clowns were hit, and when the explosion hit, the two original clowns were unconscious on the ground.

"Who hasn't called their cycle?" Rick got on his.

"Oh, me. Wolf Cycle!" Mina shouted and then gave a slight squeal as it rolled up to her. "It's so cool!"

"Bear Cycle!" Cory paused, "That sounds wrong, don't you think?" The yellow cycle rolled up to them.

"Let's roll guys."

They entered the big top in time to see Jason and Dredwing on the tightrope, still fighting.

"Rangers, the key to the dimension is the middle trapeze. In order to save it, you have to remove it from the dimension. Rex will follow you- Jason!" The last bit was due to Dredwing slashing Jason across the chest, knocking him into the safety net and forcibly demorphing him.

"Cory, Amber, get Jason! Mina, Jack and Jon, try to distract the monkey. I'm going for the key."

"Got it." Jon shot Dredwing in the wing, "Hey, monkey boy, I got something for you!" Rick climbed up to the trapezes, carefully moving to the center.

"C'mon, I really don't want this place to be destroyed . . ." He had difficulty removing it, two blasts nearly hit him. "C'mon, c'mon . . . got ya- huh?" Time in the dimension had frozen. He could see people stuck in the positions that they had been running. One guy was frozen in midair. "What happened?"

"With the key no longer in place, the entire dimension slips into a suspended state that Sigma can't feed off of. Get out of there." Skull instructed. Dredwing roared in fury as he was forced out of the dimension by an unseen force. The team disappeared with the key, and Jason.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mina looked at the unconscious Jason.

"Yes. It wasn't as serious as it could have been. But you're going to have to be careful if you ever face Dredwing again. That sword absorbed Jason's morphing energy throughout the fight. I have no doubt that Yin will use it against us." Skull sighed. "Go home for today, Alpha will call if there's trouble."

"Right Skull." The team left, and then Skull picked up the trapeze and put it in a giant vault, hidden in the floor. Then with a final goodbye to Alpha, he turned and left.

* * *

Mina groaned as she realized she'd left her purse, and house key, on the command deck. She walked into the woods next to her house and then slipped into that dimension. She didn't see Alpha and Jason, so she quickly went to her purse. Hearing voices, she investigated, and found Alpha and Jason talking.

"Alpha, what's wrong?" Jason put a hand on the robot's shoulder.

"I miss Zordon, Jason. I miss Billy, too." The little Robot's shoulder's sagged. "I miss the Command Center, and Power Chamber that we built in Angel Grove."

"I do too." Mina hid behind a pillar, listening in. "Zordon's death hit all of us hard. And I'm sorry we moved away from Angel Grove, but the less publicity this team gets, the better."

"I Understand, Jason. But my sentimental circuits ache."

"I know Alpha. I promise, when this crisis is over, one way or another, I will at least get you to meet Billy again."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll do my best."

"Thank you Jason, Zordon chose well when he made you the first leader."

"And he chose a great robot to help me, Alpha 5." Jason smiled. "Now, what do you say we give the kids a chance? They may not be like our team, but they're good teens."

"Ai yi yi, teenagers, my poor circuits can't take the drama." Alpha threw up his arms. Mina giggled, stepping out from her hiding place.

"We're not that bad." Mina smiled. "We're going to spend tomorrow evening in Jason's dojo, we're also ordering Chinese, do you want to join us?"

"You bet, dudette!" Mina hugged the robot. "Ai yi yi! Emotional overload!" Mina and Jason laughed as the little robot waved his arms and turned in a circle.

**End Life is a carnival, pt. 2**

**Next, the girls have a heyday in a mall dimension, and Jason gives some stories about his days as a ranger. **


	6. Parallels

**Parallels**

"I love this dimension!" Mina practically bounded through the mall dimension.

"Welcome to the dimension based on all the shopaholics dreams." Jon groaned. "What I don't get is why, no matter what you buy, you don't run out of money."

"I think you answered that with your first question." Rick grinned, he was munching on some fries. "A place you shop without running out of money, everything's always on sale . . . My sister would love it here."

"You have a sister?"

"Step sister. She's married and moved away." He glanced around. "But this gives me an idea. No matter what it is, you can find it here, right? As long as it exists in another dimension?"

"Yeah." Cory nodded, listening to music.

"Okay, then we need something that can pass as a watch, but is magic and can change our clothes to fit in with whatever dimension we land in." Rick jumped a foot as a cart, selling multicolor watchlike objects, appeared a few feet away.

"Dude, that's smart!" Cory blinked. Rick just grinned, and walked over. He returned, passing out the dress watches.

"You got four extra . . ."

"Yeah, I know." He held up a red and gold colored watch. "This reminds me of Jason . . . and This one is definitely Gene." It was a black watch with a white skull. "I just found these two interesting."

"Why didn't you get purple and black?"

"I don't know . . . these are the ones he gave me." He glanced back at the cart. It was gone. "C'mon."

* * *

"So, Shelok is actually good for something other than taking up space and energy?" Tam raised an eyebrow as she leaned against a wall.

"Yes. He was able to hear the morphing call for the rangers . . . Now, you shall morph, and be able to take them on . . ."

"I have returned!" Tartra waltzed in. "Rangers go the key, but I got something for our rangers!"

"This ought to be good."

"What?" Gabe looked up.

"TA-DA!" She held up two watches, purple and black. "Now you'll always blend in a dimension."

"Tartra . . . while I am disappointed you failed in getting the key . . . I will not punish you for thinking of ways to help our rangers." Sigma's voice was gravelly.

"Thank you master . . . I also got some other things for them . . ." She gave them each a bundle.

"Cool jacket." Gabe slipped on a black jacket with the greek sign for sigma on the back. Tam slipped on the black jacket that had a purple one on the back. Then she glanced up at Tartra.

"You actually spent more time shopping than looking for the key, didn't you?" Dreadwing growled at Tam's statement.

* * *

"That was a fun dimension." Mina bounded out of the portal. "And to think the key was a golden credit card . . . can I keep it?"

"No, Mina." Jason smiled as he took it from her. "Nice thinking Rick." He accepted the watch.

"Hey, Amber and Jack got the food, can we eat now?" Skull stuck his head in.

"Sure. Here's one for you." Rick passed him a watch, but he put the two extra away in a compartment.

"Ai yi yi! So much food!" Alpha was surprised by the amount.

"Thanks." Amber shook out her wet hair. "It's raining hard out there."

"Yeah, thought we were going to have a flash flood or something." Jack frowned. "Why did we order smoothies that corresponded to our colors?"

"Welcome to one of many mysteries that accompanies being a ranger." Jason grabbed a red one. "We have no clue why, but it becomes a necessisty to wear and actually have some form of the color. Zordon was never actually clear on why, but every team has their own theory. Mine was from our blue ranger, and he thought we were just more attracted to the colors we morphed into."

"That's it?"

"That's all I got out of it. He has a habit of talking in large words that no normal person would use in a normal conversation." He grinned. "It got worse when he decided to live on Aquitar."

"Can you tell us a story about your time as a ranger?"

"Yeah, what was the hardest villain you faced?"

"Well . . . In terms of skill and power, that would be the evil green ranger. Zedd and Rita were tough, but we rarely fought them head on."

"Didn't he become good?"

"Yeah, but that was after he trashed our command center, cut off our connection to Zordon, gave Alpha a virus, and beat our zords." Jason watched their eyes get big. "Yeah, I beat him and destroyed the sword that kept him under Rita's spell, but it was pretty close. I was also briefly kidnapped, and had to go up against Goldar unmorphed, and the green ranger."

"Did you win?" Mina looked at him.

"No. Morphed, I was on even footing with one. Unmorphed, I put up a fight, but I wasn't able to beat them." Jason smiled. "You look like little kids listening to a good story."

"But it's interesting!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't compare to the adventure you're going on." Jason ate some food.

"Tommy later became one of the great rangers. Jason, Billy and Kimberly also fell into that catergory." Alpha spoke up.

Suddenly, a light flashed on jason's back room wall.

"Command Deck's been breached!" Jason shot up.

"That's impossible, the only way to get there is with a morpher or if you're in tune for the dimension!" Skull was almost stampeded.

The command deck was trashed, but thankfully the vault had not been breached.

"Did they get anything?"

"No . . . System's still good, no virus . . ." Skull breathed as he and alpha checked the computer. "All that's broken are the scanners and some information . . ."

"Pull up security." Jason stood behind him. It was only a few seconds, but then that was all that was needed. A violet and Black ranger arrived, did their work, and smashed a few things quickly before leaving.

"Great . . . you had a evil ranger, we have two." Cory noted the looks. "Why else would they trash and steal?"

"Now we know what happened to the Violet and Black morphers." Skull sighed.

"But not what happened to him."

"Can we lock onto their signatures?"

"Not very well, Jason, but we'll try."

"Carnival dimension's been breached again." Jack called out.

"They went after their cycles!" Rick noted something else. "They took the page from your friend's journal!"

"He said he left clues in other dimensions . . . we have to collect all the journal pages. He found most of the keys, and there . . . might be other morphers out there." Jason frowned. "We have to get the pages before they do."

"Right. But how?"

* * *

"This is a lot of Purple, or violet, or whatever." Tam studied the purple dimension, silently curious. Gabe was busy in the black dimension, getting the Fox zord that belonged to him.

Tam collapsed into a chair at the café. Getting the zord had been hard, it was like . . . it was hers, but at the same time, it wasn't Sigma's. It hadn't been built to obey him, it even seemed to hate him. She closed her eyes. It connected to her, it was hers. But both the Zord and the cycle seemed to have agreed on one thing. Protect her, listen, but still hate Sigma.

_I still feel like this is such a mistake . . . but I can't bring myself to care._

Gabe glanced up from where he was wiping down the counter and paused. Tam looked pale . . . as if . . . _her energy is being sucked out of her. Sigma is sucking her energy. _He bit his lip and looked back at the counter. _He lets her gain energy, then he siphons some off. I have to tell her . . . but how?_

**Sorry for lack of updates . . . I'm back now.**


End file.
